


I Promise You

by Kalieghbugg239



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Desk Sex, Gay Sex, Grinding, High School Student Eren Yeager, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Music, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Singing, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalieghbugg239/pseuds/Kalieghbugg239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has always loved to sing in his schools concert choir, but when a new teacher arrives Eren gets a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. I got the idea from a sub I had in concert choir this one day and I was like "dayyyuumm" so I just puked this out.  
> Follow me on tumblr!!  
> Erens-fine-ass- hehe (•~*)

Whenever Eren sang he would feel euphoric. Having those mini gasps of breaths in between his phrases. The thumping of his pulse to the beat. The satisfaction of the correct dynamics of the song. Everything about singing made him feel whole, but he was missing something..

__________

Eren couldn't believe his eyes upon walking into the choir room and seeing the stature of an obviously shorter male in snug dark blue jeans and a tight fitting white dress shirt with a green tie. The short male was moving the piano into the middle of the platform of a makeshift stage the classroom had.

Once the bell had rung, all of the students shuffled to their seats, only then noticing the absence of their usual concert choir teacher, Mr. Pixis. Many kids asked where their teacher was but the raven haired male made an annoyed face and clicked his tongue.

"That teacher of yours got fired. I'm the new teacher. You can call me Mr. Levi, but don't drop the formalities". Eren could tell Levi had a spiteful tone to his voice as he exclaimed this but Eren couldn't help but study him.

Looking at his face, Eren could tell this man was beautiful. From the porcelain skin, the sharp features, and the perfectly styled raven hair. Eren couldn't help but stare at his gunmetal eyes than salivate at that jawline of his new teacher.

'This is going to be a great year' Eren thought as his gaze lowered to his abdomen and farther down. Noticing his well kept toned body and stopping at his belt buckle. 'Does he have his shirt all bunched in in one place? Oh..Thats Levi's package huh.. Bless this teacher so help me god'

Eren had always seen guys in a more sexual way than he saw girls. It was just his way of being, so he couldn't help it if he looked at Levi in such a light. Eren usually had a good sense of knowing if someone's gay or not but he couldn't tell with Levi, maybe because he was too busy daydreaming about Levi thrusting his cock into his ass-

"Jaeger! Eren Jaeger!" He heard a shout that resonated throughout the entire room. It was Levi, he was calling out the attendance list while Eren was busy drooling. "H-Here!" Flustered and blushing Eren couldn't help but look away from his teacher, so he was unable to see the smirk Levi had across his face.

__________

As a month went by, Levi had given the concert choir students rules and class requirements. One of Levi's requirements he set was that each semester the students had to preform a solo of any song of their choosing for the class. Levi offered to help the students one on one to make sure their solos wouldn't make him embarrassed as a teacher.

Before the bell rang for class Levi made an announcement to the class. "As you know, you guys need to make it a point to come practice your solos with me at least once, don't just blow me off or I'll fail you. Got it? After school sign up sheets are on my office door" Eren could see Levi really didn't want anyone signing up but he didn't want to fail.

As the bell rang and Eren gathered his belongings, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, coat hanging over his arm, and his water bottle in one hand. Eren didn't notice he didn't have a cap on his water bottle and it accidentally spilled all of his water on his shirt soaking him. "God dammit! What did I ever do to you water!?"

"Jaeger! You watch your mouth in my class room. And don't yell at water, that's just stupid. Follow me, I have some paper towels in my office" Levi walked to his office door and pulled out his keys while looking back at a flustered Eren, noticing how soaked his shirt actually was and snickering at how cute Eren was all flustered.

Levi was glancing at Erens soaked white T-shirt, seeing his nipples had hardened and were fully visible. "Mr. Levi sir.. If you keep staring I'll be even more embarrassed" Eren was red to his ears and trying not to look at Levi. Eren always looked at Levi when he wasn't looking, sneaking peaks at Levi's body, taking note of the small things he does like cracking his fingers and licking the tips before he turned a page in the music. Levi's fingers were long and slender. Eren always wondered how it would feel to have those fingers inside of him.

"Are you listening brat?" Levi was practically always yelling at Eren while he was daydreaming because Eren never could be shaken from them easily. "Huh?" "God. Do you ever listen? I said I have an extra shirt and towel. I don't know how great the shirt smells since it's my gym shirt but you can use it"

'Holy shit. Holy shit. Levi's shirt? His shirt. On my body. Is this real life? I'm not still dreaming right?' Eren was practically torn from his thoughts when a towel was thrown at his face. Eren started to dry himself off but wasn't really 'trying'. "You know, whenever I get my shirt wet I have to take it off to get dry". Eren couldn't believe he forgot that, but he was embarrassed to do that in front of Levi.

"Oh. Um. Right.. I'll do that.." Just as Eren was pulling his shirt up he could feel Levi staring at him which made him feel hot. 'Uh oh. Please don't do this now boner, this isn't the time'. Eren could feel the hard on forming in his pants so he quickly put his back to Levi. Eren stopped trying to pull his shirt off to conceal his now raging boner.

Levi was getting annoyed by how long it was taking Eren to put on a new shirt and grabbed Eren by his shoulder and turned him around taking his shirt off for him, not noticing Erens erection straining against his jeans. Taking the towel Eren had put on the desk, Levi was patting Erens chest to dry him off.

It wasn't until Eren felt Levi drying his stomach that Eren protested and turned from Levi once more. "You know, you're never going to get dry if you keep-" Levi's gaze was now on Erens boner having just noticed it. Eren was completely embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry! Please d-don't look at me!" Shielding his straining erection with his hands.

"Eren.. Are you-" "Don't say anything!" Eren quickly grabbed the shirt Levi let him use and ran out of the room leaving his wet shirt behind. 'Shit' Levi though. Why was he getting a hard on by seeing a stupid brats? Well.. Levi did always catch Eren staring at him which made Levi study Eren more also.

Eren had sexy little habits. Like how he would gently hold the eraser part of his pencil in between his lips, occasionally nipping at it. Or when Eren shifted in his seat when he sang, arching his back like he was riding on someone. The little things no one would normally thing about, Levi noticed them all. He didn't know when he started seeing Eren as jerk off material, but boy was he using him often.

After Eren left the room Levi noticed his forgotten wet T-shirt. Damn was his chest perfect, Levi had the perfect view of Erens nipples through his water soaked shirt. Thank god for Erens forgetfulness. Levi knew he shouldn't harbor feeling of any kind that are above a student-teacher kinship, but he couldn't resist Eren and his perfect body that's lewd even when he's not aware.

'Don't do it Levi, you're in school' abandoning all sense of logical reason, Levi picked up Erens forgotten t-shirt and put it up to his nose to see how Eren smelled. He knew he shouldn't do it but hell, he didn't regret it. Erens shirt smelt like flowers with a hint of outdoors, probably from always being outside playing with his little blonde friend, laying on the grass reading a book with him and his adopted sister.

The smell of Eren intrigued Levi to the extent of his own hard on. Levi couldn't believe a brat like Eren could do that to him. Keeping the shirt close to his face, Levi snaked a hand down to palm over his erection over his pants. Good thing Eren closed the door when he ran out because Levi wasn't moving for a little while.

Levi swiftly unbuttoned his pants pulling them down just below his butt. Moving the waste of his boxers, Levi firmly grasped his length and gave a few tugs. It didn't take long before Levi was coming in a tissue and sanitizing his hands, swearing at himself for doing such a thing.

Meanwhile, Eren had ran into the bathroom stall clutching his chest to try not to go into hysteria. "H-he saw.. I'm dead. Oh my god" Eren said cursing to himself for what he was about to do. Eren unzipped the jeans that were starting to hurt and slipped out his throbbing erection.

"Shit.. My underwear are w-wet.." Cursing under his breath, Eren pulled off his shoes and slipped his pants and boxers off. Eren was now sitting on the edge of the toilet with his face against the cold tile of the wall. Eren couldn't hold it in any longer and grasped his dick firm in hand and pumped it as if he was punishing himself for being hard.

Eren was needy and panting by the third thrust into his hand and could feel himself twitching. Shoving three fingers in his mouth and licking them plenty to slick them up, Eren put one finger to his twitching entrance and pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle. Eren could feel himself loosening up and slid in another finger to stretch himself more.

As fingers grazed past his prostate, Eren let out a loud gasp and shivers ran down his spine. Eren felt that familiar knot forming in his lower areas as he knew he was close to his release. Eren was about to hit his climax when somebody walked into the bathroom. It wasn't just one person but two.

"Erwin. You don't understand. I am going to hell" said one man in a low voice, Eren thought it couldn't be but- "Levi it's fine. As long as you keep a respectable distance you should be good. But I can't say much seeing as how I already have passed that line with Armin". Eren was right. It was Levi that came into the bathroom, Eren just had to be masturbating thinking about him.

"What the fuck am I going to do? He-" "Okay. Just start from the beginning of what happened today" "Which part? Where I jerked off thinking about Eren or when I jerked off thinking about a student" Eren couldn't help but hold his breath and feel like his heart stopped. He was still fully erect and had his fingers up his ass. "Eren spilt his god damn drink on himself while wearing a white fucking shirt. He looked so sexy like that, having his body exposed by the tight wet fabric." Erwin coughed and Levi continued.

"I don't even know what came over me.. The last thing I remember really is touching his chest and he got a boner, so I commented. He ran out and I was jerking myself off thinking about him. That tight ass and those legs" Eren heard a low growl escape Levi like he was an animal. Eren couldn't help but get harder than he thought he could at Levi's words.

Eren knew it was a bad idea but he didn't care. He continued to relieve himself in the bathroom as Levi and Erwin talked about him and Levi. "Here's my words of advice. Talk to Eren, just do it. The next time you're alone to figure things out" Levi hummed in agreement and the two men left the bathroom.

As soon as they were gone Eren gave one more thrust to his prostate and he was coming in his hand and on Levi's shirt letting out a loud cry of pleasure and heard the door open again. "Levi what's wrong?" "Nothing I think. I thought I heard something.." And left with that. Eren didn't know what to do either, it was only fourth period.

__________

The rest of the day went by without a hitch, until Eren remembered. He had a scheduled lesson with Levi after school, and the last lesson too. Meaning he would be alone with Levi. Just thinking about it sent butterflies to Erens stomach and be couldn't focus on anything in his classes. Especially with Levi's scent on him making him extra sensitive and unaware of his surroundings.

Walking to the choir room was hard for Eren. He couldn't help but remember the events that took place earlier. Knocking on Levi's office door sent a chill down Erens spine. "Come in" said Levi in a teacherly manner. "Oh Eren you're early. Wait in the room with Jean and Marco until they're done singing for me" and with that Eren nodded shyly.

Before Eren could leave Levi looked at the stain on the shirt he lent Eren earlier. That was when Eren accidentally came on Levi's shirt and forgot to wash it off. "Eren" he didn't turn around but still answered Levi. "You forgot to wipe off my shirt when you spilled yet another substance on it" Eren turned towards Levi. "I'm sorry! I-I completely forgot it was yours!" Eren bowed his head to Levi and left the room to join the other two boys.

As Marco and Jean sang their songs, Levi was looking at Eren. Eren returned the favor but always turned his gaze away once Levi caught it. After Jean and Marco got their solos over and done with they were about to leave when Jean made a snide remark. "Careful Mr. Levi, Erens a feisty one under that innocent façade of his. It's quite a turn on to have him beg on his knees and su-"

"Shut the fuck up horse face or I'll beat the crap out of you just like I always do" Eren retorted and stood up from his seat to meet Jean who was hovering over him. Jean grabbed the collar of Erens shirt and was about to hit him when Levi interrupted.

Levi grabbed Jeans wrist but tightened his grip every second. "Now now Jean, just because Eren doesn't want to suck you off because you have a small dick isn't anything to fight over. Plus.. That's my shirt you're gripping ever so tightly so let go." Jean was stunned and stumbled back at Levi's comment and left with Marco apologizing to the two men left in the room.

As soon as the door shut, Eren was already forming tears. "Oi, was that anything to cry over?" Eren bit his lip to hold back his cry. "Jean basically outed me just than couldn't you tell?! Not to mention calling me a slut.. Man this sucks. I'm going home, I can't sing today-" Eren was picking up his stuff to leave the room when Levi grabbed his arm and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Eren.." God was his voice beautiful. "You don't have to cry over it, he only said it in front of me". "So?! Can't you tell how upsetting it is now knowing that the person I like now knows I'm gay?!" "Eren". "It's the worst!" "Eren". "What-!" With that, Levi had grabbed the same spot Jean had earlier and hoisted Erens face to his own locking him with a kiss.

"I'm gay" Levi said. "Y-you.. you're.. g-gay..." Eren was stunned not only by the sudden confession but Levi had just.. Kissed him? "Yes you brat and I'm not saying it again so don't forget it". "Wh-why did you kiss me..?" Levi rubbed the back of his head and gave a sigh. "Well. That's an interesting question. Considering everything that has happened today.. I'd say the most logical answer should be that I like you. Maybe".

"What's with the maybe!? God! Can you get any more like Jean?" Levi had his hand covering his mouth but quickly put it on Erens shoulder forcing him to sit in the chair he was previously in. "Do not.. Say that bastards name ever in front of me"  
"L-Levi.." Levi grabbed the back of Erens head and ran his fingers through it gripping at his hair and forced him into another kiss.

Eren couldn't take the heat of this kiss any longer. Eren stood up and broke the kiss to push Levi in the chair he was just sitting in. "What are you-" Eren straddled over Levi's lap and moved his body as close as he could to Levi's, grinding himself on Levi and initiating the kiss once more.

Eren initially wanted to dominate Levi, but when Levi lad stuck his tongue in his mouth and pulled Erens waist further into himself Eren gave up. The way Eren ground himself into Levi made himself moan into the sloppy kiss. "Oi Eren. If you keep doing that I'll only want more".  
"Then.. want more". And with that Eren gave one last grind and moan when Levi had picked up Eren and pushed himself off the chair, heading to his office.

With a swift drag of Levi's arm, most of the items on his desk fell on the floor. Dropping Eren on the top of the desk, Eren grabbed the hem of Levi's dress shirt and whined. "Yeah yeah I'm getting there". Levi slowly unhooked every button on his shirt teasing the lustful and impatient boy on his desk. As all of the buttons on Levi's shirt were undone, Levi slid off the shirt and quickly untied his belt, snaking it out of the loops of his dress pants. Eren made quick work of Levi's button on his pants and was about to reach into Levi's briefs when Levi stopped him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Boys should be thoroughly taught by their teachers, not rush the lesson". Eren shivered and let out a breathless moan into the others neck. Levi teased Eren, smelling the collar of the shirt he lent Eren. "Hmm. It smells sweet" and with that licking his lips and proceeding to Erens neck and palming his needy erection.

"M-Mr. Levi..""Drop the formalities when were alone Eren.." That low voice could make Eren come alone. Levi made quick work of his hands, snaking his spit slick fingers in the back of Erens jeans and into his twitching hole. "A-ah! Levi!""Shhh.. It's going to feel good". And with that Eren arched his back, exposing his backside for Levi more.

"Eren you're so tempting.. It's hard just seeing you in class. Every time makes me want to mess you up even more than I want""Than mess me up Levi". You could almost hear Levi's sanity snapping at Erens sultry comment. "Don't say I didn't warn you.." Levi grasped Erens thighs and pulled them up, causing Eren to fall back on the cold wooden desk and gasp at the gesture.

Eren could feel his teachers hot length hovering over his needy entrance. Levi slicked up his erection with his precum and made his way into Eren painfully slow for his or Erens liking. It was only a matter of seconds before Eren had taken him in all the way to the hilt. Seconds later he was being rammed into relentlessly without warning, although Levi did grip his sides before he first started.

"A-a-hah!! Levi!! Sto-not there!" Levi had found Erens prostrate and angled every trust to hit that special spot inside of Eren. Eren was panting and drool trickled out of his mouth. Levi took one hand and snaked it behind Erens head to grasp his hair, pulling him into a heated mess of tongue, scraping teeth, and biting lips. Not long did it take for Eren to shudder under the immense pleasure.

"L-Levi I'm.. I'm c-coming!""Yeah.. Me too. Come Eren" and with that Levi was grasping Erens hips and thrusting himself the deepest he has and coming inside of Eren, causing him to come and squeeze Levi and he thrusters out his orgasm. Eren was panting and spent trying to hold onto Levi with what little energy he had left.

"Oi. Brat" Eren looked up at Levi wantonly. "Say you like me one more time""Levi.. I love you". Eren pulled Levi's neck down towards him and licked the side of Levi's jawline. Eren could feel Levi stiffen inside of him and they both realized that Levi had not taken himself out of Eren yet. "Ah. Shit." Levi looked away from Eren with red cheeks.

Eren told Levi to pull out and Eren made his way to the hard wooded floor getting on his knees in front of Levi. Eren immediately grasped Levi's newly throbbing cock and stroked it twice before licking a long strip of saliva along the girth. The way Eren held Levi's cock in his mouth was a sight enough to make him come, and it did. Levi grasped Erens hair and thrusted his hips into Erens moist warm mouth cursing under his breath and coming in the back of Erens mouth.

Eren didn't even gag when Levi came so deeply in his mouth, swallowing Levi's seed. Surprising Levi with the best blow job he's had, Levi had to hand it to Jean, he was right about it being a turn on having Eren on his knees. "Eren.. Please tell me something.""Anything Levi". God was his corse voice perfect. Levi got down on his knees in front if Eren who was still on the ground.

"Please promise me that you will never do that to anyone else. Ever." Eren nodded as his eyes lit up at Levi's words, was Levi- "You're mine. And mine alone Eren" 'ahh fuck yes' Eren thought. 'This is what I've been waiting for'. Levi was gripping Erens sides waiting for Erens reply tighter and tighter by the second.

"Levi.. Fuck." Eren grabbed Levi's head and kissed him, tongues entering and entwining in both of their mouths. Levi grasped Erens hips tighter and brought him closer, Eren grinding up on Levi again and parting when the phone rang in Levi's room. "Don't go. I'll drive you home. Please."

"I won't be going anywhere without you. I promise you that." And with that the two men got cleaned up and set Levi's room together again, putting everything back in its place.

__________

The two were in Levi's car about to turn to Erens street where he lived when Levi made a turn to go to the park next door. It was already dark so who was to care when Levi unbuckled himself and pushed Erens seat all the way back and went for another round?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me >.


End file.
